La vie ou la mort
by alex21hhr
Summary: Ils avaient vécu les deux plus belles années de leur vie ensemble. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Ces deux-là n'auraient jamais cru que pourtant, une chose pouvait les séparer. Une chose bien simple: la mort.


**Voici pour vous, lecteurs adorés! J'ai écrit ce One shot pendant les cours aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>La vie ou la mort<span>

Ils avaient vécu les deux plus belles années de leur vie ensemble. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Ces deux-là n'auraient jamais cru que pourtant, une chose pouvait les séparer. Une chose bien simple: la mort.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, certains de ses anciens partisans recherchaient des traîtres qui n'avaient pas aidé et servi leur seigneur jusqu'au bout. Ils voulaient en tuer un en particulier: Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier profitait des derniers jours de sa vie. Il savait qu'il était en danger de mort. Durant les deux dernières années, soit le nombre d'années depuis la mort du mage noir, il en avait profité à fond. Il avait avoué son amour pour Hermione Granger, l'avait épousé et ils vivaient maintenant ensemble, heureux.

À ce moment-ci, Hermione et lui étaient étendus sur leur lit. La brune avait la tête adossée sur l'épaule de son mari et celui-ci caressait le ventre légèrement arrondi de sa femme. Il lui dit tout bas:

-Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aimerai toujours. Lorsque je ne serai plus de ce monde je...

-Arrête Drago! coupa la brunette en se dégageant brusquement de lui.

Elle se leva, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Ne parle pas comme ça! Tu ne vas pas mourir Drago...Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule!

Drago se leva à son tour et alla serrer sa femme dans ses bras.

-Hermione, ils me recherchent. Même si nous tentons de fuir, ils nous rattraperont. Je ne vais pas me cacher. Plus vite ils me trouveront, moins ils vous feront du mal, à toi et au bébé.

Il mit une main sur son ventre tandis que les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent.

-Non...Ne me laisse pas seule. Je vais en mourir si ça l'arriverait.

-Écoute moi ma chérie, tu ne seras pas seule. Le bébé sera là. Lorsque tu le regarderas, tu pourras te souvenir de moi. Tu devras rester forte. Pour moi, pour le bébé...Pour nous.

-Je t'aime Drago, tu le sais?

-Oui, je le sais...

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher et le sommeil les emporta tous les deux. En se réveillant le lendemain, Hermione chercha des yeux son mari. Il n'était pas dans la pièce. Inquiète, elle descendit dans la cuisine, où le blond finissait son café.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Je me suis inquiétée, dit-elle tout simplement.

-Arrête de t'en faire, tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas bon pour...

-Le bébé. Oui, j'essaye, mais c'est très dur lorsque tu vas travailler. Tu sais que tu es en danger de mort, ne leur facilite pas les choses.

-Hermione, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. Je veux continuer à avoir une vie normale. Allez, je dois partir maintenant.

Il l'embrassa, puis se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son ventre.

-Je vous aime, à ce soir.

-Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle, laissant à nouveau les larmes couler sur ses joues rouges.

Toute la journée, Hermione fit ce qu'elle put pour occuper ses pensées. Vers quatre heures, elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Drago arrivait habituellement vers quatre heures trente, mais ce jour-là, plus les minutes avançaient, plus la brunette angoissait. À cinq heures, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de son mari. Elle décida donc d'écrire au ministère pour se rassurer

_À qui de droit,_

_ J'aimerais savoir l'heure à laquelle finira de travailler Drago Malefoy._

_ Hermione Malefoy_

Elle plia la lettre et la mit dans le bec de son hibou Grand Duc. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animal s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa la réponse sur la table. Les mains tremblantes, Hermione déplia le papier et commença à lire.

_Chère Hermione Malefoy,_

_Monsieur Drago ne s'est pas présenté à son poste ce matin. Pour toute autre information, veuillez..._

Hermione arrêta sa lecture avant même de finir la lettre. Il n'était pas allé travailler. Pourtant, il aurait dû. Mettant de côté la petite voix dans sa tête qui imaginait un scénario horrible, elle transplana chez Harry et Ginny. Voyant leur amie en panique débarquer dans leur salon, le jeune couple se précipita sur elle.

-Hermione, ça va?

-Pas le temps Harry! Es-tu allé travailler aujourd'hui?

-Oui, mais qu'y a-t-il? Tu as l'air paniquée.

-Est-ce...Est-ce que tu as vu Drago aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

-...

-Harry? As-tu vu Drago au bureau? répéta-t-elle plus inquiète.

-Non...Désolée Hermione.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Cet instant fut brisé par un sanglot. Hermione essayait de se retenir, mais elle fondit en larmes encore une fois. Ginny alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Peut-être qu'il est ailleurs, proposa la rouquine.

-Mais où veux-tu qu'il soit? cria Hermione, désespérée. Il est censé être à la maison depuis longtemps déjà! Vous savez tous les deux le danger qu'il court en allant travailler!

-Calme toi, intervint Harry. Retourne chez toi, je vais essayer de contacter des collègues et on retrouvera Drago. Va te reposer maintenant.

Après avoir bafouillé des remerciements, l'ancienne rouge et or transplana chez elle. Voulant se changer les idées, elle se prépara à manger. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une bouchée de pâtes sauce tomate,on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds. Harry l'avait trouvé, elle en était persuadée. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Ce sourire s'effaça à l'instant même où elle réalisa que sur le seuil de sa porte ne se tenait pas Drago, mais bien deux hommes vêtus de capes sombres.

-Madame Granger? demanda l'un d'eux, sérieux.

-Malefoy, rectifia-t-elle. Qu'y a-t-il?

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. C'est très important.

Hermione, trop nerveuse pour répondre, hocha la tête pour qu'ils continuent.

-Le corps de votre mari a été retrouvé près de votre demeure tout à l'heure. D'après des témoins, il a été assassiné ce matin par trois mangemorts.

Les jambes de la jeune fille se dérobèrent et elle tomba. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Les deux hommes restaient perplexes, puis, décidèrent de partir.

Hermione passa un mois entier vautrée dans son lit à pleurer. Un mois entier à désespérer. À rester en vie seulement pour lui, pour la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Il fallait qu'elle reste en vie pour élever leur bébé. Drago n'était peut-être plus présent, mais elle le verrait à travers leur enfant. Elle passa un mois pénible à espérer qu'un après-midi, un jeune homme blond rentrerait du travail et l'embrasserait. Un mois où Ginny et Harry venaient régulièrement pour lui remonter le moral, pour lui rappeler de vivre, même si c'était rendue une corvée. Elle avait envie de mourir. Durant deux longues années, elle et Drago ont vécu le paradis. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils étaient amoureux. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Elle se laissait sombrer dans la tristesse.

-Hermione, tu m'entends?

Ginny venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Hermione était toujours au lit, sous les couvertures. Elle avait les yeux cernés, car elle dormait très peu, et rouges, car elle pleurait sans arrêt.

-Écoute...Tu dois faire quelque chose d'autre que de rester là. Je sais que c'est dur, mais pense un peu à ton bébé. Tu ne dois pas rester ainsi!

-Drago n'est plus de ce monde Gin'. Aucun sort ne le ramènera à la vie. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre! Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est terrible de se retrouver seule le soir! Ne de plus pouvoir embrasser son mari, de ne plus pouvoir lui dire qu'on l'aime, ne plus pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Ne plus pouvoir le voir sourire, ne plus pouvoir l'observer.

La rousse sourit tristement et alla se coucher à côté de son amie.

-Je sais que c'est difficile. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, mais ça doit être terrible. J'aime Harry et ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Mais tu dois vivre Hermione!

La jeune femme répondit par un grognement.

-De toute façon, je dois aller à Ste-Mangouste aujourd'hui.

Voyant les points d'interrogation dans les yeux de son amie, Hermione ajouta:

-Échographie.

-Ah. Veux-tu y aller seule?

-En fait, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes si ça ne te dérange pas. Comme Drago n'est plus là pour venir...

Plus tard, les deux femmes allèrent à Ste-Mangouste. Hermione, suivit de Ginny, entra dans la salle et s'installa sur le lit inconfortable. Le médicomage, un petit homme dans la quarantaine, les salua et débuta les examens habituels. Il installa le moniteur, étala du gel sur le ventre de l'ancienne Gryffondor et déplaça la sonde dessus.

-Vous ne venez pas avec votre mari? demanda-t-il.

-Je viens à sa place, intervint Ginny.

L'homme acquiesça. Il se tourna alors vers le moniteur et l'observait les sourcils froncés et ne disait rien. Hermione s'inquiétait. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien?

-Mon bébé va bien?

Le médicomage ne répondit pas tout de suite, continua d'examiner l'appareil en promenant sa sonde sur le ventre d'Hermione. Quelques instants plus tard, il rangea son appareil, donna à Hermione une serviette pour qu'elle essuie le gel et inscrit quelques chose dans son dossier. Ginny le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

-Écoutez Hermione, le cœur de votre bébé ne bat plus.

-Quoi? Vous voulez dire...que j'ai perdu mon enfant?

Il acquiesça tristement.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, vous devez avoir fait une erreur. C'est l'enfant de Drago...Il...Non...

Elle éclata en sanglots, anéantie. Ginny laissa échapper quelques larmes aussi avant d'aller serrer son amie dans ses bras.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione était à nouveau dans son lit, dans une profonde dépression. Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir sa promesse. L'homme qu'elle aimait avait été tué par les mangemorts. Son bébé l'aurait sauvé, il lui aurait même fait penser à son défunt de mari. Mais cet être cher était lui aussi parti vers un autre monde. C'était la fin. Drago avait péri, son enfant avait péri et elle périrait aussi. Elle sortit de sa maison pour aller prendre l'air, essayer de se changer les idées. Elle avait beau essayé, mais elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Hermione marchait, sans s'en rendre compte. L'air frais sur son visage lui faisait du bien. La jeune femme se rendit ainsi jusqu'au pont, où passaient rarement des voitures. Il n'y avait jamais de piétons. Ou presque. Hermione alla jusqu'au bord. Elle pourrait sauter. Tout serait fini. Elle ne souffrirait plus. Elle retrouverait son mari et leur enfant. Elle pourrait enfin être heureuse...Ou au moins, cesser d'être malheureuse. Ou bien, elle restait en vie. Elle décidait de se battre, de continuer sa vie, sans ne jamais revoir les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Le choix était plutôt facile. La vie ou la mort. Elle choisit la vie, sans hésitation.

Elle recula donc du bord du pont. Au compte de trois dans sa tête, elle courut et sauta. Elle avait sauté. Elle était morte. Hermione avait choisi la vie, mais avait sauté. L'explication était simple: pour elle, la vie était vécue avec les personnes que l'on aime plus que tout. Et ces personnes, elle venait de les rejoindre.


End file.
